


Fuck U-Up

by lmuruzabal



Series: Momentos perdidos Gallavich (OneShots) [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Intimacy, Kisses, M/M, Missing Scene, Seasons 1 - 10, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmuruzabal/pseuds/lmuruzabal
Summary: "Ey, Mick". Escuchó un gruñido como respuesta mientras seguía dibujando con su dedos cada letra. "Nunca me has contado cuándo te hiciste este tatuaje".Mickey abrió los ojos y miró sus manos, moviéndolas en el aire delante de ellos dos. "Lo tengo hace tanto que casi no recuerdo cómo eran mis manos sin él"."¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?" Los ojos azules del chico se oscurecieron y supo que había metido la pata, que ese era uno de los tantos temas de su vida de los que Mickey Milkovich prefería no hablar. "¿Mickey?"
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Momentos perdidos Gallavich (OneShots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666831
Kudos: 11





	Fuck U-Up

Abrió despacio un ojo cuando la luz de la mañana comenzó a molestarle. Ian odiaba madrugar. No sabía si era por el efecto de las pastillas en su organismo o simplemente porque allí en la cama, bajo las sábanas, se sentía completamente seguro. Pero amaba dormir. Esa sensación de poder apagar por un ratito el cerebro y no pensar en nada aunque tu subconsciente lo siga haciendo.

Se giró sobre su cuerpo con lentitud y sonrió cuando el particular aroma de Mickey llegó hasta su nariz. Siempre había tenido una fijación especial por el olor natural que desprendía el cuerpo del chico que estaba a su lado en la cama.

La primera vez que pudo apreciarlo fue aquel día hacía años en esa misma habitación cuando quiso enfrentarse a Mickey con una simple barra de hierro entre sus manos y todo el valor que pudo reunir para conseguir de vuelta la pistola Kash. Y lo que consiguió, sin embargo, fue el mejor orgasmo que había sentido en sus cortos quince años. Aún recordaba el camino de vuelta a casa, con el cerebro funcionando a mil por hora intentando buscar una explicación a lo que había pasado, su cuerpo entero impregnado del olor de Mickey y una sonrisa idiota en la cara que no era capaz de hacer desaparecer.

Y todavía recordaba la primera vez que pasaron la noche juntos. El pequeño de los Milkovich por fin tenía la casa para él sólo e Ian se sentía jodidamente feliz de que le hubiese invitado a quedarse con él. Esa noche durmieron juntos en la estrecha cama de Mickey después de follar hasta que sus cuerpo cayeron rendidos sobre la cama. Y aunque eran como dos extraños que intentan no tocarse,durmió por primera vez con ese olor que tanto amaba cerquita de su nariz llena de pecas.

Pero ahora todo era distinto. Ahora no se escondían ni buscaban excusas para pasar tiempo juntos. Ahora ya no sólo eran dos cuerpos buscando placer. Eran Ian y Mickey despertando juntos después de hacer el amor toda la noche.

Un ruido fuerte se escuchó en la planta baja de la casa de los Gallagher, seguramente proveniente de la cocina, y Mickey se movió a su lado, despertando de mala gana con la voz ronca y el ceño fruncido.

"Joder..." Se restregó las manos sobre los ojos como hacía siempre que despertaba con sueño e Ian lo miró de lado sin poder evitar sonreír. "¿Por qué cojones os gusta hacer tanto ruido por las mañanas en esta casa?"

"Buenos días". El mal humor matutino de su novio no iba a amargarlo.

"¿Porqué sonríes como un puto idiota?" Preguntó Mickey alzando las cejas, todavía con legañas en los ojos y la boca pastosa.

"Porque por fin despertamos juntos fuera de esa celda de mierda en la que estábamos". El semblante de Mickey se suavizó en un segundo,enfocando con cariño al palirrojo que tenía a su lado. "Llegué a pensar que no lo conseguiríamos".

"Estuve a punto de matarte un par de veces". Bromeó acercando sus cuerpos bajo las sábanas. "Si no me follaras tan bien lo hubiera hecho".

"Ah, ¿sí?". Podía ver cómo la sonrisa juguetona de Mickey se iba formando en su cara mientras comenzaba a frotar su cuerpo ligeramente contra el suyo. "¿Quieres que baje por un bote de mayonesa y recordemos viejos tiempos?"

La carcajada que soltó su novio seguramente se escuchó en todas las habitaciones de la casa. Le encantaba verle reír. Rara vez se dejaba ver así.

"Mejor no, Gallagher, si no quieres que vuelve a planear tu asesinato". Ian se acercó a besarle y observó cómo Mickey se desperezaba a su lado, frotándose la cara y estirando las piernas a su lado. "Qué gusto volver a dormir en una cama de verdad".

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó uno de sus brazos tapándole la cara de la luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana, relajando el gesto y respirando despacio. Ian lo contempló unos segundos temiendo que se hubiera vuelto a quedar dormido. Con quince años, cuando el idiota de los Milkovich robaba en la tienda donde él trabajaba, jamás pensó que acabaría durmiendo con él en esa misma cama donde le confesó a Lip por primera vez que le gustaban los chicos.

Alargó una mano y comenzó a acariciar despacio el brazo de Mickey. Casi no tenía pelo y siempre se le marcaban las venas. Recorrió despacio una de ellas escuchando el sonido de aprobación del chico y llegó hasta su mano. Sus pequeñas y golpeadas manos. Esos nudillos habían sufrido más magulladuras de las que podía acordarse y de las que seguramente era consciente. Pasó un dedo suave por cada una de las letras que estaban ahí tatuadas.

FUCKU-UP. Que te jodan... Una constante en la vida de su chico, suponía.

"Ey, Mick". Escuchó un gruñido como respuesta mientras seguía dibujando con su dedos cada letra. "Nunca me has contado cuándo te hiciste este tatuaje".

Mickey abrió los ojos y miró sus manos, moviéndolas en el aire delante de ellos dos. "Lo tengo hace tanto que casi no recuerdo cómo eran mis manos sin él".

"¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?" Los ojos azules del chico se oscurecieron y supo que había metido la pata, que ese era uno de los tantos temas de su vida de los que Mickey Milkovich prefería no hablar. "¿Mickey?"

"¿Te acuerdas de la Liga infantil?"

Ian hizo memoria, confuso, intentando adivinar hacia dónde iba aquella conversación. "¿La de baseball que organizaba el colegio? Me acuerdo, sí, yo empecé a jugar poco antes que tú te mearas en medio del campo y te echaran del equipo".

"Ese entrenador hijo de puta siempre me tuvo manía". Mickey sonreía con nostalgia, todavía observando sus manos en el aire. "Estaba enfadado, ¿sabes? Porque fue el primer partido al que mi madre no vino".

Hacía años que le conocía y las veces que había escuchado a Mickey hablar de su madre se podían contar con los dedos de una mano.

"Nunca hablas de ella".

"¿Para qué cojones querría hablar de ella? Después de ese partido se marchó, nos dejó con el cabrón de mi padre y nunca se ha preocupado por saber si alguno de sus hijos está bien". Escuchar hablar a Mickey con tanta rabia le recordó por un segundo a aquel chico de barrio continuamente furioso y con tanta ira en su interior del que se enamoró cuando sólo eran unos adolescentes. "Me lo hice por ella, para que si alguna vez volvía a verla no tuviera ni que hablarle, simplemente..." Alzó las manos y formó con sus puños la característica frase que tenía tatuada en su piel.

"Que te jodan..."

"Decisiones de mierda que haces cuando eres un crío". Ian agarró rápido los puños de Mickey y se los acercó a la cara, besando despacio cada letra con los ojos cerrado y haciendo que su novio por fin volviera a sonreír. "Era un idiota..." Pero sonreía y el azul de sus ojos volvía a ser clarito y brillante y eso era lo único que importaba.

"Yo me tatué unas tetas en la espalda en honor a mi madre, creo que te gano en decisiones estúpidas".

"No recuerdas el fallo ortográfico de tu nombre en mi pecho, ¿verdad?"

Ian fingió pensárselo y comenzó a subirle la camiseta blanca de tirantes a su novio, acercándose a su pecho, acariciando con su nariz y recorriendo un camino que va desde su ombligo hasta esa primera letra I del tatuaje que su novio se hizo en la cárcel. Sus manos lo acompañaban acariciando cada centímetro de piel mientras escuchaba cómo Mickey suspiraba con anticipación y su lengua pedía por rozar cada pequeña peca que encontraba. Mierda. Cómo le gustaba el olor de su chico. Ian besó el tatuaje que decía su nombre y mordió el pecho en el que estaba dibujado.

"Creo que necesito verlo de nuevo para recordarlo..."


End file.
